


Imperfection

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence, mostly just angst and crying tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Three years after initially restarting Overwatch, they are no closer to their goal of peace. A mission completely ravages the Organization and sends even Hana Song to need healing. Angela falls apart soon after returning to her room after the mission with this realization, and Hana is left to pick up the pieces and comfort her.





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a quick side not, this is a few years skipped since the initial 'restart' of Overwatch, so our favorite gamer is 22 and our favorite doctor is 40~ just for quick reference.

Talon had interfered once more with the reconstruction of Overwatch, disturbing the peace as a trick to lure the best agents out, and cripple them at the source. Not only was this an ambush by Talon, but omnics had sprouted to join the fight. The Casualty was estimated to be high, and severely injured all the higher. The carnage was massive, and there were only a selective few soldiers left without injury. 

Hana’s mech suffered damages to the fusion cannons, and her cockpit’s windshield. It shattered mid fight. Cuts littered her face from the fight, and by the time the second fusion cannon went down and she was out of missiles to fire, she allowed for the mech to launch off in Self Destruct. It caused enough of a distraction for many Overwatch soldiers, who were alive, to escape the damage and carnage. She did some damage to her left leg on the way down, and knew her arm had been cut on a piece of shrapnel from her exit hatch. Her injuries were some of the lighter, or so Hana determined for herself as she found herself able to at least walk back to the lift ships. Or perhaps that was from shock. Whatever it was, It was far better than seeing Jesse being carried back by Hanzo, the archer himself barely conscious as he let them both topple to the floor of the craft. 

Medics were nowhere to be found on this ship with the exception of Lúcio, Hana figured they were with more of the critical conditioned soldiers. The gamer took watch over the rest of her comrades, and felt her heart sink only slightly at what this fight had done to the reformed Overwatch. Their escape was a success, announced by Athena over intercoms shared by the ships. Hana let herself exhale for a moment, and unzipped her suit to her waist, letting the fabric pool in her seat while she hunched over, keeping her breathing steady and calm. Smart of her to wear a sports bra today under her suit, she figured. The soldier kept herself in check, just as she had been trained by MEKA, retrained by Angela. In her little exercise, she reached up to the necklace that hung around her neck, holding a ring oh so precious to Hana, right with her dog tags she bore every time she went to battle, just incase she had suffered a fate similar to some of her teammates. Hana could not for the life of her recall who she saw dead. Angela probably did… 

Angela. _”Angela…. She probably knows exactly who is dead and who’s wounded. I hope she’s alright…”_ Hana let her thoughts wonder. 

There were relatively few times they had suffered this large of a casualty, if at all. On most of those missions, they were not that major, and rather a small recon that had been ambushed by bombs or heavy artillery. Angela was nowhere in those fights, and she tended to those who had been alive and injured, but she did not know whom was dead until after her job was complete. Hana always embraced the woman as she seemed somber after those days, unwilling to speak more than few words of her confirmation, and engrossing herself in her work. The good doctor, although heavily connected to her work, never let it get the better of her to cry over it. If she was thinking about it, Angela rarely cried. The last time she did, was tears of joy over the matching engagement rings Hana had cleverly thought out, barely more than a few months ago. That ring Hana clutched so tightly with her uninjured arm, it kept her thoughts flowing and hopeful that Angela herself was alright. 

“Hana” 

She looked up. 

Lúcio was above her, a gentle smile on his face. They had been rather close friends since the start, and Hana returned the smile in kind. “Hey, Lú” Hana responded to the DJ. 

“You got a bit of a gash there, Hana, I gotta take care of it or Angela will kill me” Lúcio said, a bit of a joking tone in his voice, lightening the mood just a bit for the gamer.

Hana chuckled and left a smile on her face in appreciation. “Yeah. She probably would. Here” She offered it up, her left forearm covered in blood dripping down. It had clearly stained her suit, both from the dripping and from the tear. Lúcio frowned at how deep it appeared to be, and he pulled over what materials he had left in his kit to take care of it. “Pretty neat what you did there, Hana. Sacrificing your mech to get us out of there” He told her while he cleaned it up and she shrugged it off. 

“About time I used it like that. The fusion driver was getting old and worn out. My guns were both down and no longer functional, i was useless otherwise. I thought it could save our asses and get us home. The rest of us, anyway” Her voice fell a little somber at the thought, and she glanced back to Jesse and Hanzo who were now both at least mildly conscious. She could tell she was not the only one saddened by the thought as the usually perky DJ let his smile waiver. 

“Yeah… it was really something we needed. Thanks, Hana” Lúcio praised her, making the gamer blush just slightly. She had certainly grown more modest since her time in Overwatch, since her time with her Angel. 

“Thanks, Lú” Hana responded, and bit her lip slightly. Her injuries were starting to flood to her now that she was focused on the real world, and not dwelling on the thoughts of the battle. “Got any pain killers in that pack by chance?” 

Lúcio snickered at her slightly. “Sorry. The rest got to them before you could, Hana. They’re also much bigger” 

The gamer shrugged it off. “It’s alright. I’ll be fine” She said softly, and let her lips suck in a breath before relaxing. Lúcio secured the bandage around her forearm, and with that the ship settled. Geez, how long had she been swimming in her thoughts earlier? As Athena’s cool tone let everyone know they had arrived back at Gibraltar, Hana stood, and immediately crumbled. “Ah, fuck..!” She hissed, pushing herself back up with her stronger arm. Lúcio dipped down instantly to help her up. 

“You alright, Hana?” he asked with mild alarm, getting Hana to get up and balance on her good leg that did not seem to be injured beyond a small cut or two through her suit. 

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m good” Hana grumbled, looking down at what seemed to be a swollen ankle… or leg in general. Hana could not figure it out without her suit being completely peeled off. The time for that would come soon enough. 

“Maybe we should get you a wheelchair or something, Hana-” 

“No. I’ll be fine. Just, help me hop over to the Med Bay” 

“Hana…” 

“Lúcio, it’s not the first time. I’ll be fine. Just help me over” Hana assured him, and the DJ held his tongue. 

He helped Hana slip out last, as everyone else could at least walk or had some other partner to help them out. It was slow and treacherous, and as they made their way from loading decks, Hana saw the amount of body bags. Some of the people that had managed to be recovered from the fight, and some whom had died on the way here being zipped up into them. It made her stomach turn. It was not the first time she saw something like this, far from it. But there was just something about this fight in particular that made her so sick feeling in her soul. _”It’s alright… It’s going to be alright… they fought for a good cause”_ Hana assured herself, but knew it was not going to be that easy later on in the evening, her nightmares more than likely going to spike. Especially if she had to sleep in the Medical Bay. Hopefully, that would not have to be true, if Angela was nice enough to her…. 

The halls were silent as they passed, Hana dreaded the noise. It was typically a bad sign when Angela’s area of work was silent. Upon entering the Medical Bay, Hana quickly understood why that was true. Not only were there several soldiers, many of them were unconscious, and the few that were, were more than likely mourning their comrades, and trying to not let their stone exteriors be broken or cracked. Hana understood the feeling… But the feeling in her chest was quickly replaced when she saw Angela, ponytail bouncing as she herself bustled between bed and bed, tending to each soldier as she needed to. She had long since changed out of her Valkyrie suit, rather quickly if Hana were to comment herself, and into a turtleneck brandishing the Overwatch logo, scrub pants, and her favorite extra pair of clogs she kept in the office. Her handiwork was quick, efficient, and with a calculated cold stare that she always carried with her on the battlefield. She took her work seriously anywhere she had to go, and the attitude remained the same regardless of where she worked. It made Hana grin with pride to see her lovely Angel gliding around to those who needed her. “Angela!” Hana called, but it did little to grasp Angela’s attention. Despite being ignored, a smile grew on her face.

Doing what her angel does best, Hana figured Angela was simply too focused, which she was by all means happy with.

Lúcio gave her shoulder a tender pat before he helped her to a bed that was unoccupied, and grabbed a clipboard with an empty injury registry sheet. All the while, feeling comfortable enough with being seen in a sports bra and bicycle shorts, Hana removed the remainder of her suit, including her gloves, and set it to the side. Getting a good look at that ankle, she hissed as the sudden look brought about more pain. The DJ saw it too, and disappeared for only a small minute to get Hana some pain killers for what looked to be a severe dislocation. 

He bid Hana well after that, and went to help Angela, Ana, and even Zenyatta’s workload, as well as other medics who had joined over the course of time. Hana herself managed to pop her ankle back where it needed to be, and with a calm exterior, she glanced over the room once more. Angela really was capable of her work, as many soldiers whom Hana expected to die, were kept alive by Angela’s precise knowledge and reaction, as well as many others. While the other medical staff appeared to show some form of emotion, slowly started up conversation with some of the soldiers, Angela’s expression remained stone. She said a few words here and there, but not much else. Hana felt a bit of pity, the Doctor was doing her damnedest to keep her emotions contained, her head clear. Hana knew that she could not possibly be _this calm_ treating so many injured and wounded. A storm was brewing deep inside her Angel of Mercy. 

The gamer held her necklace tight in her hands, fumbling with the coins and the golden band. Her engagement ring. She could see Angela’s around her neck too whenever the light was able to create a glint that reflected off of its shiny surface. It provided some kind of relief that Angela was still there, and she was not just watching a ghost of her beloved. 

She sat and waited, for hours it seemed, until the lights dimmed slightly to indicate the darkening skies outside. Many soldiers were taken care of, any who needed emergent surgical attention, Angela had swiftly taken in, and brought back out. Finally, she seemed to notice her beloved on the lone bed.Once their eyes connected, Hana gave a soft wave to the worn Doctor, and Hana could see even in that steeled expression, the darkness that lay behind them. 

Angela came closer, and picked up Hana’s medical chart, scanning over it briefly before she looked Hana up and down, her own form of examination before she embraced the Gamer tightly. “Hana…” Angela’s voice had a crack in it, making Hana’s heart ping in sympathy. “Mein gott… I’m so glad you’re alive, Liebe…” 

“I’m glad you’re alive too” Hana murmured quietly, her voice just barely registering in Angela’s ears. “Angela. Please. I need to be with you tonight. Don’t make me stay here…” Hana’s voice was a soft plea, and Angela nodded, moving away from the hug just enough to touch her forehead to Hana’s, and they remained for a silent moment. If anyone needed something from Angela, they refused to interrupt the moment. In that small moment, Hana let just a tear of relief slip down her face. Angela’s careful eyes opened then, and saw the tear slide down. She cupped Hana’s face and wiped it from her face, and gave Hana a gentle soft kiss. 

“You dislocated your ankle, Liebe. It would be irresponsible for me to take you back to our room now” Angela murmured softly, but Hana shook her head. 

“I’m used to it, Angie. Please. We need each other” Hana murmured, looking right back into Angela’s darkened blue eyes by now. “Don’t make me beg, Angel” 

A soft sigh came from Angela’s chest, but she gave Hana a simple nod as she glanced over the handiwork of Lúcio. “Let me look over you completely, and I’ll think about it” She responded, and teetered off for a moment. Hana let a smile grace her lips, watching her Angel go. Her face returned to that of a stone, but Hana understood why.

Angela returned swiftly with proper materials to fix Hana up, stitching up the gash on her arm with practiced precision. Hana had been torn up often enough that Angela knew exactly the pace she should take in sewing up the skin, and she bore through it with a proud smile on her face. Seeing Angela’s handiwork, it brought up Hana’s mood greatly, and Hana hoped it did the same for Angela. Much to her dismay, it seemed that Angela’s expression only grew darker and darker as she continued. It seemed that Hana was the last patient she needed to see, left specially to the angel before her. 

Her ankle was a bit rougher, but Angela managed to splint it up pretty nicely after ensuring that Hana had, indeed, put the joint back to proper place herself. “Impatient” Hana heard Angela mutter in German, and she had to suppress a laugh. The situation itself was not inherently funny, but Hana found with her Angel safe and by her side, tending to her this way, she could mildly ignore the rest of the world. It helped that the area was mostly quiet, too. 

Finished with her complete check up, Angela left for just a moment more to get Hana crutches. The gamer scoffed at the idea, but knew her fiancée would have none of her skimping around without them. She took them generously, and she kissed Angela sweetly on the cheek. “Thank you, Angel” She said softly, and hopped herself up onto them. 

The doctor did not look at her directly afterward, and instead clicked her heel a few times, thinking to herself as she scanned the room. Hana looked up at her expectantly, and Angela sighed. “I’ll finish the report paperwork in my room. Hana, care to join me?” She sounded flat, but Hana understood why. The gamer nodded with a bit of a somber expression as Angela led the way, but slowed her pace to Hana could get used to the crutches she held herself up on. It was a slow walk back to Angela’s, rather, their shared quarters, and quiet too. Angela kept her same stoned expression the entire time. Hana felt some kind of guilt and sympathy for Angela and she knew her angel so well by now that she would probably remain curled up in bed after finishing her work. Hana had no problem with that, and would bring her as much hot chocolate as she needed to help soothe her aching. Hana too felt the weight of the situation start to weigh on her that much more, but she still kept her chin up. Both of them had been in that fight today. Both of them saw the carnage and death. It would shake them both tonight, and sleep did not seem very likely. 

Once to Angela’s room, the doctor gave the wounded soldier thee space to enter first, to which Hana was rather grateful. She barely got through her thanks before she heard the door slide shut, and a rough thud against it. Hana managed to turn around, and saw Angela collapsed against it, slowly sliding down to the floor until she was tightly wound up in a ball on the floor. 

Hana was down with her in a heartbeat, her crutches forgotten on the floor while she got down, scooting herself to Angela’s body. This was definitely something new to the gamer. Hana placed her hands on Angela’s knees and waited for something, anything out of her. 

“Angela…? What’s going on, babe?” Hana asked softly. 

There was no response. 

Hana did not persist, but she did move a hand from her knees to cup Angela’s face, and from there, Hana could feel a tear. _Several_ tears. “Angela…” Hana’s voice wavered for the doctor, and she pushed Angela’s broken expression up to the dim light. She had started to shake by this point as well, and Hana brought both hands to embrace Angela’s face, wiping all the tears away that she could. Gazing into Angela’s eyes once more, all that darkness was released in those tears while Angela bit her lip to try and silence her hiccups and wails. Hana gave her a kiss on her forehead before attempting to embrace her close. Angela reciprocated, and grabbed Hana tightly, digging her fingertips into the gamers back. She bared no mind, only focused on embracing Angela as much as possible to support her. The doctor uncurled just enough to let Hana come that much closer, needing the support and embrace of her lover, a silent plea that Hana understood as clearly as words. 

For several minutes, they were in silence. Hana felt every breath Angela attempted to take, some ragged, some smoother. All indicated that the doctor was crying, heavily into Hana’s grasp, and she wanted to do nothing but take away this pain however it was that Angela felt. She finally heard her speak after those several long minutes. 

“I couldn’t…. I couldn’t, Hana…” Came hoarse, choked noises. 

“Couldn’t what, Angel?” Hana murmured, rubbing the back of Angela’s neck to be soothing. 

“Save them. Save any of them. I… There were so many of them, Hana…. I…” Angela’s fingers dug right back just as roughly as they had before into Hana’s back. “They’re… all dead Hana _so many of them are dead and I couldn’t save them_ ” The last half of that sentence had been in German, and Hana only roughly understood. But from the context of their conversation, Hana did not need to know the language to know what Angela had said. 

“It happens, Angie… it’s war. You say so yourself… not even you can save everyone in the world, even if you want to” Hana responded, and she moved to sit next to Angela instead of partially in her lap, and encouraged the older woman to lean on her. As she did, Hana wrapped her uninjured arm around her and held her close. 

The doctor kept crying, and soon started to let full out wails and sobs echo from her chest against the walls of their living space. Hana hated seeing Angela in such a state, the doctor never cried so hard that Hana could ever tell. Regardless, she was letting out so much pent up emotion and depression that she could not really blame Angela for collapsing on herself like this. Her line of work brought about a large burden, and although Hana could never directly understand how it felt, she had a vague idea. For now, she rubbed Angela’s arm in some kind of comfort while the doctor let her concealed emotions flow free. 

The hurt they both held for this carried over for a while. Once Angela could speak properly, she wiped her eyes too, and sniffled against Hana’s shoulder. The gamer gave a small kiss on the top of her head, and Angela felt her heavy chest give out a much needed extra breath. She looked up briefly into her own Injured soldier’s face, and saw a compassionate smile looking back down at her. “Hey there, cutie” Hana said softly, brushing a thumb over the Swiss woman's face. Angela took it generously, and buried her face into Hana’s shoulder once more. 

“I… I’m never enough, am I?” Angela murmured, and Hana squeezed her tighter. 

“You’re as much as you can be, Angie…” Hana assured her, and gave her another kiss. “You… you’re an amazing person. There’s no way you could have stopped today. It happened, and a lot of us got lost in the process… But we’re still around… You’re alive and you can keep helping people, you can stop things like this…” She cooed, and she ran her hand over the top of Angela’s head, before she heard a frustrated growl from the woman in response. 

“It won’t get any better!” she shouted, and Hana removed her hand out of surprise of the outburst. “This sort of war has been raging for years, hana! There have been moments of peace, but never more than a short time! This world… It keeps getting worse…” Her tone dropped as quickly as it had risen, and she hid her shame from Hana once more. “... It gets worse, Hana. It always does… no amount of healing technology, nanobiology, none of that can replace the damage done… reverse what happened. Can stop people from causing these events... Nothing I do can ever replace all of this, Hana… I feel so useless, even if I do save a few lives… what of the several that were lost before I got there? The explosions… Snipers… I can’t save everyone Hana, and although I’ve known that… the sting doesn’t lessen with time. I can’t stop the violence… and that… that in itself… how can I have hope when things like _this_ keep happening!?” She squeezed Hana where she held her tightly, and tried to hold back some chokes in her throat. “Even Overwatch coming back together… It has done nothing but sacrifice more lives. These three years I’ve seen so many young soldiers go and die for an all but hopeless cause! Our fighting almost seems fruitless... ” 

Hana looked at her with some form of pity and sympathy… she wanted so much to tell Angela that it was not true, but… She knew for a fact, deep down, that Angela was right. Sure, war and violence would never disappear, not completely. Even if things like Overwatch made a symbolic difference, they were no closer in ending the war, or stopping any developing omnic rising. Hana closed her eyes and squeezed Angela close to her body, earning herself a squeak from the doctor. The gamer sighed and nuzzled Angela close, feeling the same helplessness. 

“We just can’t give up, Angie… we have each other. If you give up, I give up, and I’m sure if I gave up or was lost, you’d be the same. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Angela. If you died…. I honestly don’t think I’d be able to keep on living. Never give up. You’re not the perfect human being, we both know that, but you’re pretty damn close. You’re so wonderful in how you care for people, your work is astounding, I’m in love with all of your goals, achievements, and imperfections” Hana took a brief moment to kiss the top of Angela’s head. “But… remember, you aren’t alone. You ‘fighting this by yourself. Remember this argument?” 

The small push of air that came as a chuckle amused Hana, and so she continued. “It’s what you told me that first night, right? We arent alone. We have one another from here on out, Angie… I don’t fully understand your struggles healing everyone, but know that just because you couldn’t save everyone? Doesn’t mean it’s your fault. _I love you more than anything in the world, my Angel. Don’t forget it_ ” Hana moved Angela’s face with a tilt of her chin, kissing her sweetly on the lips. It was such a loving, compassionate Gesture that Angela lost herself in just as Hana had, even if only for a few short moments. Hana’s lips still tasted faintly like dirt and gunpowder, where Angela’s of disinfectant. Neither of them minded far too much, as their kiss just helped ground the both of them, remind one another that they were there _together_. Just as the clink of their dogtags did. 

Angela pulled away first, and she inspected Hana’s tags first, ensuring that their precious rings were still there around both of their necks. “... You’re right, Hana... “ Angela mumbled. She still felt rather poor, awful about the entire scenario. She was nowhere near finished morning her friends and comrades… But, Hana was indeed right. They had one another, together… That would help them get through almost anything the world had to throw at them. 

“At least you’re alive, Liebling…” Angela murmured softly, toying with the ring on Hana’s necklace. “You’re alive… and you’ll heal… And we’ll need one another tonight, won’t we?” 

Hana smiled warmly. “That’s what I was saying, Angie… We really do” She murmured, and reached over to grab Angela’s as well. Instead of being a normal gold, it was a rosy color, as Hana was the one who gave it to her. The gamer smiled warmly, and Angela nuzzled back in her spot on Hana’s shoulder. Although her body shivered and hiccuped as she continued to calm down from her crying fit. Hana held her close all the while, and they sat there for minutes more, taking in the blissful empty space, soaking up what they could of their solitude. It was only when Hana noticed the clock on the wall reading 22:23 that she figured it was time to move. She nudged Angela with her shoulder, making the rather exhausted Swiss doctor whine a little in the back of her throat in minor protest. The adorable noise made Hana smile a little, and she pressed a soft kiss to Angela’s head once more. 

“Let’s head to bed, Angie…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I've been listening to a song on repeat for the last week, so an angst fic was bound to happen. Imperfection is a great song and I'm crying. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed just as much as I enjoyed writing it~ It took me all day.


End file.
